


Let it Cure Me or Kill Me

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Curing Dean, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to cure the demon in Dean is for him to confess his love for an angel, and for the angel to say it back. Castiel volunteers and hopes all goes well and that Dean loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Cure Me or Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam ties Dean up and locks him in the room farthest away from the rest of the bunker. He locks the door, puts the bookshelf over it, and then dives into them, trying to find a book that holds the magic cure for his brother.

There’s one book he sets to the side for Castiel to read as it’s in Enochian, and Sam’s having a hard time reading it even with his Enochian-to-English dictionary.

There’s nothing in the English books that can help even remotely. There’s shuffling in the room behind him, but he’s not worried about it, probably just Dean trying to escape, but Sam knows he can’t with all the damn sigils he painted it’s impossible.

Castiel arrives a day later, looking beaten and battered as usual, although now it’s even more so. His hair is tousled and there’s a part of his trench coat torn, and there’s blood on the collar of his otherwise pristine white shirt.

“Cas, are you okay?” Sam asks quietly, and he nods.

“Yes, what is it you need?”

“There’s this book in Enochian that I need you to read for me to see if it has anything in it that can help Dean.” Sam passes it over to Cas and his eyes widen comically. “What?”

“Sam, where did you get this?” He whispers, holding the book close to his chest.

“Why?”

“It’s God’s book. I’m sure it has something in it to help your brother, one moment.” Castiel cracks it open, the spine making a dangerous sound, like it’s about to fall apart.

Castiel flips through it quickly, and when he finds it, he stops on the page.

“What is it? What do we have to do?”

“Sam . . . I’m . . . I don’t know if you’re going to be comfortable with this.” Castiel says, looking up at him from the edge of the dusty, tome-like book.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean . . . Dean needs to confess his love for the angel he’s in love with, and then the angel has to then confess it back. It will -- Sam, it will make both him and the angel human.”

“Who does he love? Who loves him back?” Sam asks, and then realization dawns on him as Castiel continues to stare helplessly at him. “Cas, do you love Dean?” Sam asks quietly, and he nods slowly.

“Does Dean love you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can’t you like, read his mind or something to see if he does?”

“Even if I still had my original grace I wouldn’t be able to read that deep into Dean’s mind because it’s being masked by the demon’s.” Castiel sighs, and sets the book back down on the table.

“Why don’t you confess first, and then maybe he’ll have to?” Castiel looks like he’s about to jump out of his skin. “Don’t worry, Cas, everything will turn out alright, okay?”

He nods, and helps Sam move stuff out from the front of the door that Sam pulls back to reveal Dean, up and walking from the chair, however still in the devil’s trap Sam painted on the floor.

“Dean,” Sam says, holding up the knife in his hand, and Dean holds his own hands up.

“Castiel,” he says, and smiles. “How’s the stolen grace doin’ for you? Not well, judging by your appearance.”

Castiel doesn’t seem perturbed, however, and he walks right up to Dean, right up to the edge of the circle holding Dean back. Dean walks right up to him as well, and then Castiel is kissing Dean.

Sam would walk out of the room if the circumstances were any different, but Dean’s doubling over in pain as Castiel kisses down his neck.

“I love you,” Castiel says, and the demon roars, a deadly thing Sam’s afraid of. Dean’s eyes flash black and when he blinks they stay that way. “I love you, I love you, Dean, I love you.” Castiel cries into his shoulder, pounding weakly at his chest.

“I love you, too,” Dean whispers weakly, and the black fades from his eyes completely. Castiel glows so bright Sam has to shield himself, hide in the corner of the room farthest from him to avoid the blast he emits.

When everything has cleared, Dean is still holding Castiel in his lap, and they’re both gasping for breath.

“Cas? Dean? Are you two okay?” Sam rushes forward to catch Dean’s slumped body. His eyes roll back in his head, and for a moment Sam is at a loss of what to do with two unconscious bodies, formerly his best friend, his brother, and then they both spring to life as if shocked.

“Cas? Are you human?” Sam asks, and Castiel checks himself over. His stomach growls, and Dean laughs.

“I believe I am.”

“Dean, do you still have the Mark?” Sam asks, pulling Dean’s sleeve up his arm. The skin is clean. Other than a quickly fading scar, it’s like the Mark was never there to begin with.

“Huh, would you look at that,” Dean muses, and Sam hugs Dean tight. “Whoa there, big guy. I just came back from wherever I was, let’s say the dead, so give me some space.”

Sam backs off, pats Dean on the shoulder, and Castiel and Dean both right themselves, standing after brushing themselves off.

Dean clears his throat and pointedly looks at Sam, and then to the door. 

“Oh, I . . . I’m going to go make food. If you two need anything I’ll be in the kitchen.”

* * *

Dean stands around awkwardly waiting for Sam to leave, and when he finally does it’s no better. Castiel must be going through some radical changes, now being human, however it’s not the first time, so he’s not a stranger to it.

Cas stares down at his hands in wonder, flipping them over and over.

“Cas,” Dean says, and his attention turns to him. “Was what you said true?”

“You would still be a demon if I were lying about loving you, Dean.”

Dean walks forward, hesitating only a moment before he kisses Castiel again.

Castiel makes a surprised sound, and then kisses Dean harder. Dean licks past his chapped lips, sucks on his tongue and has to pull him closer because it feels like he’s going to fly apart if he doesn’t.

Castiel’s arms wrap around his neck, and he tilts his head to a better angle so he can catch Dean’s lips with his own. Dean whines, smashes their lips harder so their teeth clash and their tongues tangle.

It’s weird because he’s never wanted to be kissing someone as much as he needs to be kissing Castiel right now. Dean breaks away to gasp for much needed oxygen, but Castiel doesn’t stop. He kisses down Dean’s neck, sucking a bruise or three there, and then down the ‘v’ of his shirt.

“Cas, Cas, w-we gotta stop,” Dean rasps, and Castiel’s mouth stops moving so quickly across his skin.

Dean looks at Castiel and sees so much more than he did before. The love in his eyes and the wrinkles by them, the curve of his lip that Dean traces with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re human now,” Dean says, and Castiel nods. “Why did you do that?”

“The stolen grace I was given was killing me. I also did it to save you,” Cas whispers, staring at Dean’s lips like he wants them back on his, and Dean does as well, but he’s not done talking.

“Cas, you’ve saved me enough, I don’t des --”

“Dean Winchester, you deserve it every time I do it, and there will be no discussion about it. However, I would like to hunt with you and Sam now instead of getting kicked out.”

“I’m never letting you go again.” Dean says, and pulls Castiel in for another kiss that leads to something Dean hopes Sam isn’t listening to.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
